Elementals
The Elementals are a group of evil masks who have the power to manipulate a particular element and cause chaos across the world. Their only appearance is in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex where they gave Crunch powerful abilities. They are only able to be imprisoned if you have five Elemental Crystals. Dr Neo Cortex used them as a power source for Crunch when he was brain washed and still evil. After Crash defeated them they where sealed away again. Biographies Rok-Ko Voiced by: Tom Wilson/Toshiaki Kuwahara (Japan) Quick to anger with a head full of rocks and grumpy, Rok-Ko is the Elemental mask of Earth. He controls such earthly forces as earthquakes and landslides to name a few. He seems to be the most childish of all the elementals, giving juvenile fight threats to Crash Bandicoot. The only witnessed powers he possesses are causing rocks to fall from the sky and protecting Crunch with a rock sphere. He might have a bit of control of fire because when Crunch touches rocks they turn on fire. It was stated by Cortex that the other Elementals are significantly more powerful, making Rok-Ko the weakest mask. Wa-Wa Voiced by: R. Lee Ermy/Kappei Yamaguchi (Japan) Out to flush the world clean and rebuild it as he remembers it, this stick-in-the-mud puddle is the Elemental of Water. He has a militaristic personality, and has a typical American general's accent. His powers (as seen) include transforming Crunch into suspended water, and creating balls of ice. He can also bestow the ability to create energy waves. Py-Ro Voiced by: Mark Hamill/Toshitaka Shimizu (Japan) The strongest and the most evil of the ancient Elemental masks, Py-Ro controls the element of Fire. His temper is known to go off like a volcano when perturbed. He has a somewhat calm personality, that is somewhat insane. He, as expected, has an affinity with fire. He can conjure fire, from the ground or as a wall, and transforms crunch into a load of smoldering rocks in his form. What's ironic about him is that his voice does not fit his appearance. Lo-Lo Voiced by: Jess Harnell/Masaru Ikeda (Japan) This crazy joker could be a real blast at a party if he didn't always blow the house down! Lo-Lo is the Elemental of Air, and has dominion over the the forces of wind, lightning and atmosphere. He can create electricity at will, and can transform Crunch into a huge, genie-like entity that can throw electricity. He has a somewhat effeminate personality, and is quite arrogant. Trivia *They share the one game only trait with Von Clutch, Rusty Walrus, Zem, & Zam *Out of all of past villains, They never came to Dr. Neo Cortex's "little gathering" (which he calls a birthday party) in Crash Twinsanity. The others being Rilla Roo, The Komodo Brothers, Zem, & Zam.Though this is probably because they were imprisoned in The wrath of cortex *It is never established in the wrath of cortex how Uka Uka actually woke up the Elementals. *Py-Ro has a scientific name which is "pyro" that means heat. *It seems ironic that Lo-Lo is fought after Py-Ro, given that Py-Ro is stated to be the strongest mask. Though, the boss fight for Lo-Lo and Crunch is significantly more difficult and when the four elements are stated the order is usually Earth, Water, Fire and Air meaning Air is the last one stated so the last one fought as the the masks seem to be fought in that order. History Like Aku Aku and Uka Uka, the Elementals were probably powerful witch doctors many years ago who put their spirits into magical masks when they died. They may or may not be brothers. It is unknown if they are related to Aku Aku and Uka Uka in any way. Category:Characters Category:Masks Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Antagonists